


PoI Redraws 1

by schrootdinger



Series: Redraws [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: My card for more info





	1. Pilot




	2. Ghosts




	3. Mission Creep




	4. Cura te ipsum




	5. Judgement




	6. The Fix




	7. Witness




	8. Foe




	9. Get Carter




	10. Number Crunch




	11. Super




	12. Legacy




	13. Root Cause




	14. Wolf and cub




	15. Blue Code




	16. Risk




	17. Baby Blue




	18. Identity Crisis




	19. Flesh and Blood




	20. Matsya Nyaya




	21. Many Happy Returns




	22. No Good Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	23. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
